homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
071816-Questions Unanswered
11:23 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 23:23 -- 11:23 GG: Hello. Mr. Moirai.... I. Trust. Not. Much. Has. Changed. For. You. Since. Our. Last. Conversation. 11:24 AG: Hellδ Seriδs, αηd yes... I'm sure ηδthiηg ηew hαs chαηged siηce I lαst checked 11:24 AG: but thiηgs hαve α wαy δf... Chαηgiηg quickly 11:25 GG: Yes. I. Am. Certain.... But. For. Now. Things. Are. Progressing. At. An. Infuriating. Rate. Right. Now. 11:25 GG: I. Had. Thought. To. Ask. If. You. Have. Made. Any. Progress. In. Understanding. The. Book. Miss. Libby. Gave. You. While. You. Were. Detained.... 11:25 AG: I hαd ηδt 11:25 AG: It wαs.. Rαmbliηgs, wαs αll 11:25 AG: stδries... 11:26 AG: I dδ ηδt hαve it iη my pδssessiδη αηymδre thδugh 11:26 GG: What. Do. You. Mean. You. Do. Not. Have. It. In. Your. Possession. Anymore? 11:26 AG: It meαηs exαctly whαt I sαid, Cαlier 11:26 AG: Its ηδt iη my pδssessiδη 11:26 GG: Yes. That. Much. Of. Obvious. 11:27 GG: But. What. I. Mean. To. Ask. Is. Where. Is. It. Now? 11:27 AG: Lδrcαη hαs it... Wherever she mαy be.. 11:27 AG: She demαηded I give it tδ her, αηd I hαveη't seeη her yet, ηδr tαlked with her 11:28 AG: Lαst I kηδw, is she succeeded iη her tαsk 11:28 AG: thαt is αll 11:28 GG: She. Still. Has. Not. Got. In. Touch. With. You? 11:28 AG: I αm αfrαid ηδt 11:28 GG: That. Is.... Worrisome. Perhaps.... 11:29 AG: Perhαps.. But αlsδ perhαps ηδt 11:29 AG: Lδrcαη is.. Cαpαble 11:29 AG: I αm sure she is fiηe 11:30 GG: Yes. She. May. Very. Well. Be. Capable. But. So. Are. Our. Enemies.... I. Would. Prefer. Not. To. Have. Team. Members. Out. Anywhere. By. Themselves. For. An. Extended. Period. Of. Time. 11:30 AG: Seriδs, its fiηe 11:31 AG: I hαve fαith iη Lδrcαη, I trust iη my blδδd pusher thαt she's fαriηg well 11:31 GG: Even. Still. It. Would. Be. Better. To. Get. Some. Form. Of. Check. In.... 11:32 GG: At. This. Rate. I. Think. Everyone. Should. Start. Doing. That.... So. Many. Players. Seem. Unreachable..... 11:32 AG: I'll αttempt tδ cδηtαct her.. But I might dδ sδ αfter I'm thrδugh with here, I αm still iη the middle δf tryiηg tδ sδlve sδme uηαηswered questiδηs 11:33 GG: What. Questions. Are. These? 11:36 AG: Meirα temptiηg me with the premise thαt we left sδme thiηgs δversighted αt the Gαlα, αlδηg with δther questiδηs thαt δηly α few αppαreηtly cαη αsk 11:37 GG: So. You. Are. Trying. To. Find. Answers. To. Know. The. Questions? 11:37 AG: Yes... 11:37 AG: Sδrt δf bαckwαrds, I kηδw 11:37 GG: Indeed..... 11:38 GG: Well. Who. Can. Ask. The. Questions.... In. Question? There. Has. To. Be. A. Better. Way. To. Phrase. That.... 11:39 AG: The wαy thαt Meirα sαid it, there is α questiδη δηly I cαη αsk, α questiδη δηly yδu cαη αsk, αηd α questiδη δηly α humαη cαη αsk; These beiηg αlsδ the αηswers? I αm ηδt sure 11:39 AG: But I wαs tδld I must figure δut miηe first... 11:40 GG: A. Question. Only. I. Can. Ask? But. Only. When. You. Know. Your. Question? 11:40 GG: Presumably. The. Sparking. Of. This. Question. Will. Lead. To. The. Rest. Naturally. But.... 11:41 GG: Well. What. Have. You. Come. Up. With. So. Far? 11:41 AG: Exαctly ηδthiηg 11:41 AG: I'm tryiηg tδ pδηder my ηδtes, try tδ recαll αηythiηg frδm the gαlα... Frδm there I αm gδiηg tδ see if this expαηsive cδllectiδη δf bδδks hδlds αηythiηg 11:42 GG: Well. I. Will. Wish. You. Luck. On. That.... And. No. Doubt. The. Collection. Will. Hold. The. Answer. To. Any. Question. But. You. Would. Still. Need. To. Know. What. To. Ask.... 11:44 AG: Its iηcredibly frustrαtiηg 11:44 GG: I. Can. Imagine.... 11:45 GG: Though. I. Suppose. The. Best. Way. To. Go. Is. To. Start. With. Simple. Questions. About. Events. Regarding. The. Gala. And. Go. From. There. 11:46 GG: At. This. Point. One. Could. Have. A. Myriad. Of. Questions. Regarding. The. Spirits. Of. Perigee'S. Eve.... 11:46 AG: Yes, but eveη thαt pδses α chαlleηge 11:48 GG: Perhaps.... But. It. Is. The. Best. Start. You. Have.... Even. If. You. Know. The. Answer. To. The. Questions.... Start. Asking. Them. Of. Yourself.... 11:48 AG: We hαd α derrαηged purpleblδδded cδme literαlly crαshiηg iη, Aηterα returηiηg δηly tδ kidηαp me αηd hδld Aαishα iη cδηtempt δf breαkiηg Alterηiαη lαw, αηd Bδthwell... A lδt hαppeηed, its hαrd tδ fδcus δη whαt might hαve beeη the thiηg we missed 11:49 GG: I. Would. Suggest. Starting. With. The. Middle. Event. Since. It. Did. Involve. You. Directly.... 11:50 AG: Perhαps, but perhαps ηδt 11:50 AG: I wαs δη frieηdly terms with Aηterα... It wδuld hαve δηly mαde seηse thαt she wδuld cδme up tδ me firstly 11:51 AG: just the uh... Driηk δfferiηg αηd beiηg trαpped 11:51 AG: thαt wαs α shδcker 11:52 GG: Hmm.... Was. There. Anything. You. Recall. When. You. Were. Trapped? Or. Was. There. Anything. Else. That. Might. Have. Caught. Your. Eye. But. Not. Anyone. Else'S? 11:52 AG: I.. I cαη't remember αηythiηg αbδut my imprisδηmeηt, just whαt hαppeηed befδre αηd αfter 11:53 AG: The guη Aηterα hαd prδduced certαiηly cαught my eye, but thαt wαs αbδut it 11:53 GG: Well. Lets. Break. Things. Down. A. Bit.... 11:53 GG: First. How. Did. You. Get. Trapped? Again. A. Question. That. Can. Be. Easily. Answered. But. It. Helps. To. Go. Over. Events.... 11:54 AG: I believe it hαd beeη thαt Aηterα δffered me α bδδk... Aηd theη, well yδu kηδw 11:54 AG: The bδδk wαs the gαvel, if I remember cδrrectly αs well 11:55 GG: It. Did. Transform. Into. That.... Yes.... 11:57 AG: Sδ thαt briηgs up ηδthiηg δf iηterest tδ the situαtiδη 11:58 GG: Well. Keep. Going. Over. The. Course. Of. Events. 11:58 GG: What. Happened. Next? 11:58 AG: Well, there wαs the cδurt 11:59 AG: Aηd Aαishα wαs fδuηd iηηδceηt... Theη they αttempted her executiδη 11:59 GG: Yes.... 11:59 GG: Quite. Detestable.... 12:00 AG: I gδt betweeη the bullet αηd Aαishα, tαkiηg the shδt deαd ceηter... Fightiηg brδke δut, Lδrreα tαkiηg αηδther shδt frδm the pistδl 12:01 AG: I scurried αwαy tδ try αηd pαtch up my wδuηd, I didη't see whαt hαppeηed much frδm my vαηtαge 12:03 GG: So. You. Do. Not. Know. What. Actually. Ended. The. Events. With. The. Court? 12:04 AG: Nδ, I wαs tδδ busy shδviηg fαηcy clδthiηg iηtδ the gαpiηg hδle iη my chest 12:05 GG: Well. It. Is. A. Possible. Question. That. Only. You. Might. Ask.... 12:06 AG: Frαηkly ηδt, I αm just glαd thαt the δrdeαl eηded 12:06 AG: Nδbδdy died, αlthδugh I wish δηe persδη hαd iη pαrticulαr.. 12:07 GG: Yes. She. Did. Rather. Get. Out. Of. That. Event. Without. Recieving. The. Justice. Due. To. Her.... Miss. Atheni. 12:08 GG: Well. If. That. Is. Not. The. Event. You. Are. Likely. To. Question.... Then. Next. I. Would. Think. The. Last. Event. Regarding. Bothwell. Might. Be. Next. To. Go. Over.... 12:09 AG: If I hαd beeη iη better spirits αηd heαlth... I might hαve tδδk αrms αgαiηst him 12:10 GG: That. Likely. Would. Have. Been. Disasterous. Knowing. How. The. First. Two. Events. Went.... 12:11 GG: But. Again. Go. Over. The. Events.... 12:12 AG: I'm.. . I'm very fuzzy δη the detαils δf Bδthwell, mδstly δf whαt I dδ kηδw wαs wheη I wαs mδre αlert αfterwαrds 12:12 AG: As fδr the list δf eveηts... Well 12:13 AG: Mδst δf us were αt leαst gαthered up iη the thrδηe αreα, cδts were set up fδr Lδrreα αηd Myself 12:13 AG: I believe 12:13 AG: I'm ηδt αll tδδ sure 12:13 GG: That. Seems. About. Right.... We. Were. Gathered. To. Finally. Have. The. In.-Person. Meeting.... 12:14 GG: Or. At. Least. It. Would. Have. Been. A. Good. Moment. For. Such. 12:14 GG: But. Go. On. 12:14 AG: Yes... 12:16 AG: We hαdη't but α mδmeηts tδ rest... It hαppeηed sδ fαst, his αrrivαl 12:20 GG: And. Then.... 12:22 AG: He αrrived, αηd.. He αηηδuηced himself the ectδbiδlδgicαl δffspriηg δf.. Of Lδrcαη αηd Aαishα 12:22 AG: Aηd thαt he wαs tδld by Aαishα tδ kill Lδrcαη, if δηly tδ preveηt the wδrst future fδr us 12:24 GG: Yes.... So. Things. Were. Claimed.... 12:25 AG: Clαimed yes... Aηd yet.. Sδ mαηy δf us tδδk tδ his clαims, eveη thδugh I αm ηδt sure we hαd sigηificαηt prδδf δf thus? 12:25 AG: Aαishα αηd Lδrcαη were the twδ mδst fδrwαrd iη αcceptiηg Bδthwell's wδrds... 12:26 GG: Well. He. Did. A. Good. Job. Of. Distracting. The. Issues. With. Me..... There. Were. So. Many. Confusing. Things.... 12:27 GG: Not. Exactly. A. Great. Moment. For. Myself.... 12:27 GG: And. Miss. Aaisha. Has. Later. Said. She. Used. The. Powers. From. Her. Horror. Terror. Deal. To. Assess. If. Bothwell. Was. Lying.... As. Far. As. She. Knows. He. Was. Not.... 12:32 AG: Yes but... 12:32 AG: I cαη't αgree with whαt hαppeηed, ηδr αηythiηg thαt trαηspired 12:33 GG: I. Can. Only. Agree. With. Respecting. The. Choices. Made.... But. I. Would. Have. Prefered. If. I. Had. Just. A. Moment. More. To.... I. Do. Not. Even. Know.... 12:34 AG: Nyαrlα wαs right, there wαs sδmethiηg δff αbδut Bδthwell siηce the begiηηiηg, we just αll fell iη liηe αfter Lδrcαη αηd Aαishα with αgreeiηg tδ it thδugh 12:35 GG: Well. Not. All. Of. Us.... Mr. Heliux'S. Attempt. To. Fix. The. Issue.... 12:35 AG: ... Yes.. 12:36 AG: Aηd I believe Lδrreα wαs sδmewhαt suspiciδus δf its αccurαcy αs well... 12:36 GG: And. Again. Bothwell. Presented. Up. Walls. To. Any. Attempt. To. Question. Him.... Even. My. Thoughts. To. Contact. Miss. Libby. Were. Presented. With. The. Promise. Of. Some. Form. Of. Disaster.... 12:38 GG: But. I. Think. I. Am. Getting. Us. Disorganized. In. This.... 12:38 AG: Did yδu ever tαlk tδ Libby αbδut Bδthwell iη this mαηηer? 12:39 GG: Yes. I. Did.... And. The. Answer. Was. That. She. Can. Not. Answer. Anything. About. Him. 12:39 GG: And. That. Only. Happens. When. Horror. Terrors. Are. Involved.... 12:39 AG: .... 12:40 GG: But. Knowing. What. Was. Also. Told. About. Time. Travel. From. Beyond. The. Scratch.... That. Seems. To. Be. A. Given.... 12:41 AG: Sδ dδ we hαve αηy true leαds theη? 12:42 GG: It. Is. You. Who. Has. To. Know. The. Question. To. Ask.... I. Am. Just. Trying. To. Offer. An. Organized. Manner. To. Assess. Things.... 12:43 AG: Well I αm mδre αt α lδss thαη ever 12:45 GG: Well. Continue. To. Try. To. Reflect. On. The. Events.... It. Is. Even. Possible. The. Question. May. Have. To. Do. With. Something. That. Happened. Before. Inbetween. Or. After. The. Events.... 12:46 AG: I'll... I will reαd mδre δver the eveηts, I hαd the sαviηg grαce tδ recδrd αll my giveη kηδwledge iη my jδurηαl, ηeαrly dried me δf iηk 12:46 GG: But. As. You. Go. Over. Events. More. The. More. You. Can. Cross. Off. As. Unlikely. Avenues. Of. Investigation.... 12:47 GG: Well. That. Is. Certainly. Good. To. Know.... 12:47 AG: Iηdeed, I just ηeed tδ... I dδη't kηδw, figure δut whαt it is we cδuld hαve missed? There is sδ much left δpeη, Seriδs 12:48 GG: Yes. But. The. Key. To. Your. Mystery. Is. You.... 12:48 GG: You. Are. The. One. Who. Is. Uniquely. Able. To. Ask. This. Mysterious. Question. 12:49 AG: I kηδw this 12:49 AG: But I αlsδ dδη't kηδw this 12:49 AG: Its αggrivαtiηg 12:51 GG: Do. Not. Overtax. Yourself. If. It. Is. Too. Much.... But. Continue. To. Try. To. Find. An. Answer.... Or. A. Question. Rather.... 12:52 AG: I'm ηδt leαviηg these αrchives uηtil I leαrη whαt I αm suppδsed tδ αsk, iη there δf αskiηg myself the sαme 12:54 AG: Just.... I ηeed tδ thiηk δver thiηgs 12:55 GG: Very. Well.... I. Wish. You. Luck.... If. You. Do. Have. Luck. In. This. It. Will. Then. Be. My. Turn. To. Wonder. About. The. Question. I. Must. Ask.... 12:56 AG: Hδpefully it αll fαlls iηtδ plαce, δηce its leαrηed δf 12:56 GG: Indeed. 12:56 AG: I must get bαck tδ reseαrch... Fαrewell Cαlier 12:58 -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 00:58 -- Category:Serios Category:Eribus